


Разговорчики

by Riakon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: До чего доводит скука...





	Разговорчики

— Дьявольски скучно! — Хикару поморщился. В салоне автомобиля было душно. А ещё там было действительно скучно. 

— Ну малыш, — ухмыльнулся Каору, — потерпи немножко...

Рука брата прошлась по щеке, оставляя влажный след. Сейчас они играли для одного-единственного зрителя — водителя Хиттачин. Но этот зритель был, и это не могло не подзадорить Хикару.

— Ну, раз ты просишь, брат... — Влюблено посмотрев на близнеца, Хикару улыбнулся.

— Вот и славно. — Каору тоже улыбнулся. 

Это была их самая обычная игра. Все было как всегда. Ничего не было из ряда вон. Обычный вопрос, обычный ответ. Именно это то и было скучно.

— Каору, а давай развлечемся? — Хитро посмотрев на брата. Тот хитро ему подмигнул и легко клюнул в щеку. 

Водитель внимательнее присмотрелся, хотя не в его власти было разнять даже по-настоящему целующихся братьев. Лишь подвезти к дому так, чтобы этого не увидели их родители. 

Дома так развлекаться было можно лишь при горничных. Хотя даже они не могли порой оценить размах шутки.

— Каору... — Нежный шепот за обедом прямо в ухо — Хикару всегда знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы его близнец, его вторая половина, похожая на него как две капли воды завелся. Вот так вот. С полоборота.

— Хикару... — Нежно и легко выдохнул брат в свою очередь давая понять, что шутка зашла слишком далеко, но увлеченный Хикару был просто не в состоянии понять этого. Он хотел развлечься. Прямо сейчас. С любимым братом.

— Ну же, — улыбнувшись, старший из братьев Хиттачин полез под рубашку кончиками пальцев своему близнецу. Горничная, которая в это время стояла неподалеку еле слышно ахнула. Даже скорее выдохнула, и именно это распалило Хикару сильнее, чем даже попытка брата остановить его. — Малыш....

Это слово прозвучало как самая большая пошлость на свете. Хотя бы потому, что это абсолютно точно указывало на место Каору в их паре. Быть снизу не считалось зазорным не у одного из братьев, но сейчас, именно в этой ситуации это невинное слово, этот намек, который подал близнецу Хикару, было не просто пошлостью, а неким проявлением похоти. Желания, а не разума. И физиологии, а не сердца.

— Хикару, пожалуйста... — Каору попытался отодвинуть руку брата, но этим самым сделал только хуже — Хикару обхватил его член сквозь ткань штанов и стал ласкать. — Мм...

Каору немедленно сорвался на стон. Мало кто знал его так же как брат. Многочисленные девушки, которые наблюдали за «Братской любовью» не подозревали, насколько порой правдивы эти двое в своей игре, а они в своих догадках. 

Сложно заметить, как осторожный палец, словно просто так касается одного единственного местечка в паху, заставляя брата лить слезы, показывая свою слабость. Хикару всегда удавалось заставить быть Каору естественным, но Каору всегда был главным в их отношениях. Вне зависимости от того кто сверху, а кто снизу, Каору был «стержнем», который держал в тайне их совсем не братскую любовь, и держал их любовь целой. 

Единой. Стойкой.

Горничная тихо выскользнула из столовой, словно зная, что сейчас там будет происходить. Она умела держать язык за зубами, как, впрочем, и вся прислуга в доме. Им не доплачивали за это — просто здравый смысл никогда бы не позволил этим людям рассказать правду. Не потому что они боялись подколок и мести двух братьев, а потому что им бы просто никто не поверил.

Братья умели вести себя как примерные дети при родителях, при этом, не теряя своей озорной сущности. Те, кто не знали братьев поближе, были свято уверены, что те не способны разыграть кого-то так, что становилось страшно уже не только от размаха фантазии, но и от элегантности выполнения задуманного.

Каору вскрикнул, стоило Хикару зажать его сосок между пальцев сквозь ткань. Ткань, впрочем, была настолько тонкой, что казалось сквозь нее можно дотронуться как сквозь вторую кожу. Каору заводился от этого все сильнее и сильнее, а его близнец, гладя на собственное, но искаженное сладостной болью лицо, наслаждался. Это не редкое зрелище всегда приводило его в восторг. 

Рубашка была снята — об этом свидетельствовал стук многочисленных пуговиц по скользкому паркету, и по утопающему звуку в толстом ворсистом ковре под ногами. Лязгающий звон ремня, и шуршание брючной ткани. Они разделись оба, словно зеркально отражая действия друг друга. Они вглядывались в одно лицо, целовали одни губы, они неистово, нетерпеливо терлись друг о друга членами, изнемогая от одинакового желания. 

Но все ещё они не были одним целым. Это раздражало Хикару. Это печалило Каору.

Все остальное было прелюдией именно к этому действию. По одной простой причине ни тот, ни другой не считали этот фроттаж прелюдией к сексу. Просто потому, что без настоящего проникновения, они могли делать то же самое с зеркалом. 

Но ведь зеркало не может принять тебя целиком, верно? Именно этой логикой и пользовались близнецы, поэтому в сексе именно это было самым важным. Гладкие от масла пальцы скользнули в проход Каору, растягивая его. Тот насадился в нетерпении, и раздвинул ноги пошире, давая больший доступ.

Скользко и влажно. Так, словно два, абсолютно разных характера, и абсолютно одинаковых лица чувствуют друг друга, как самих себя. Каждый толчок, словно это тебя пронизывают электрические заряды, а не близнеца. Чувства, накрывающие с головой, это просто чудо, которым не дано насладиться всем, а только избранным. 

Оргазм настиг их одновременно, как и полагается порядочному оргазму, который приходит к непорядочным близнецам. Смятая скатерть на гладком столе, несколько светлых пятен на нем же, разлетевшиеся пуговицы и смятая ткань одежды, небрежно брошенной и скомканной под ногами, и тяжелое дыхание — все это говорило о том, что сейчас произошло в этом самом зале.

— Каору...Ты как? — Нежно интересуется Хикару. Брат тихо скулит, от горячего и влажного воздуха в ушах, но у него нет сил отодвинуться. Как и нет сил понять, чего от него хотят.

— Каору... -Настойчиво шепчет в ухо Хикару снова и снова. Он прижимает к себе своего брата так нежно, что тот, кажется, успокаивается, и уже начинает потихоньку соображать. Но это только видимость. И Хикару понимает это лучше всех.

И Хикару берет на руки брата и несет его в спальню. Позже, приехавшим на время родителям он сообщит, что брат устал в дороге. Горничная и водитель подтвердят, что тот приехал бледный и усталый. И только на вопрос Каору "И как у тебя это все получилось снова? Получилось меня уговорить?«Хикару ответит снова и снова, улыбаясь их любимой, дьявольской улыбкой: «Разговорчики»


End file.
